


Enough According to Keiyaku

by aljan



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞 | Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Bang, Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Incest, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mecha, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sparkly Space Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljan/pseuds/aljan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Embryo is an Abrasax, and hates his family like burning. Also, he loves Ange truly and deeply. He handles both exactly as you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough According to Keiyaku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proleptic_fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/gifts).



> So, I'm really sorry but your prompt sucked. I wrote you something way better. I tried to use as much as I could of your prompt, but it was really terrible and I couldn't salvage much. You're welcome for rescuing your couple of good ideas from that total mess!

Embryo abducted Angelise naked and took her away with him, because he loved her so much that he had to keep her. He couldn’t let her die with the others in the Harvest, not least because he had certain proof that she was a descendant of a cadet branch of the Abrasax family and actually held the title to their planet, which meant they needed to be married STAT. That worked for about ten seconds before Angelise shot him in the head. Again. At which point he realized much more drastic measures were going to be necessary if he was going to marry his seventy-first cousin two hundred times removed any time in the next three or four centuries. And he didn’t have three or four centuries. He didn’t even really have three or four days before AEGIS jumped on him for illegal harvesting. He was going to have to try something else. Something nastier and more underhanded. And that meant he was going to have to go talk to his deeply estranged siblings. Again, for the second time in a millenium. This was unfortunate, as contact more often than once every ten thousand years was too often, in his opinion.

First he tried Kalique, because she was by far the least batshit of the lot, even if she was horribly underhanded. But she just smiled and looked mysterious and said something daft about asking their mother, as though the last time they’d so much as set eyes on her hadn’t been at her funeral. He had stuck to the back of the crowd and refused to look anything more than dry-eyed. The woman had been a raging bitch, whatever the rest of his batshit family thought or how they obsessed over her. Embryo had been glad to see the back of her, and had been tempted to give the vicious fucker who finally managed the deed a medal and his choice of planets, if he had ever been able to track him down.

Then he tried Titus, in a fit of inexplicable stupidity. It should have come as no surprise to him that the idiot was snivelling and whinging about their mother and as useless as ever. He’d always been the baby of the lot. But at least that meant he wouldn’t be able to get in the way either. And he might provide a nice distraction for AEGIS, if they tried to question him and Embryo was already successfully gone.

So then he went looking for Balem, who was at least competent even if he was an untrustworthy snake. Really, he was the only sibling Embryo actually almost liked. Except, of course, Balem had disappeared, and his main factory was in ruins. That put a bit of a crimp in things, especially since the idiot had just had to show off by building it in the center of the storm on that gas giant, where the ruins were utterly inaccessible. And thousands of tons of Regenex were lost with it, the selfish, useless bastard. Even missing, presumed dead, he had to spit out one last fuck you to the rest of them. Really, Embryo was almost proud and fond to see it.

[](http://imgur.com/7PFQ12P)

At least, until he managed, utterly improbably, to spot the beacon signal from Balem’s personal suit, equipped, of course, with power and air many times that of the standard evac units. And when he brought his brother on board, because he did, after all, need some answers and aid, as much as he’d otherwise have been inclined to leave him to rot in the cold void, he felt the closest thing to respect that he had ever managed for another of his family. Balem was nearly as good at surviving as he himself.

The small curl of fondness vanished when Balem woke up. His position precarious, his brother shared what Kalique had only hinted at, and Titus had been too incoherent to explain. There was a recurrence. Their mother was back. And she was the price of Balem’s aid.

Embryo had no problem with this, of course, not even a theoretical one. What Balem wanted was not so very different from his own plans for Angelise, after all. And besides, what Balem wanted most was her death, and helping him would bring Embryo genuine pleasure.

So they went and grabbed Jupiter, which was really easier than it should have been given that she was supposed to be watched by AEGIS and guarded by an elite Skyjacker. Just on principle, Embryo made sure she was naked too. It was best to do these things properly.

He made sure to stick her in a different cell from Angelise. It was only prudent. He’d find out what Balem wanted done before he made any suggestions. His oldest brother had always been ruthless, but too brutal for anything but blunt instrument methods. He was the master planner in the family, as well as their technological innovator (Balem was the leader, Kalique the diplomat, and Titus their useless, snivelling burden.)

Balem was as pleased and grateful as he’d expected, which was to say not at all. In fact, he was openly critical of the plan. It seemed he felt slipping away with the Skyjacker none the wiser was guaranteed to leave him on their trail and bring everything crashing down around them.

[](http://imgur.com/8KcLdDL)

“Titus already tried this one,” Balem said with a scornful note in his usual rasping whisper. “You can see how he’s doing now, the puling mama’s boy.”

“Well, I can’t see what other choice we have!” Embryo responded sarcastically. He could always count on Balem to break through his cool reserve and amusement. “Find me a cleric willing to see the thing done, and we’ll make sure they’re well bound and gagged. It’ll be over before anyone can find us, even Caine Wise.”

Which was precisely when an AEGIS cruiser appeared on their trail. Normally this wouldn’t have been such a problem, seeing as how Embryo was functionally immortal in ways even Regenex couldn’t guarantee (and he was never, ever sharing that secret with his family. They needed to remain removable if necessary.), but they could confiscate his entire holdings and he sort of needed those. He was expecting some serious income from the Regenex off of the DRAGONs, which would fund his next wave of innovation. And maybe some new Splice servants, although really if he had wanted those he would have just stuck with them in the first place rather than trying to recruit all those useless women.

So he did his level best to evade them and, when that didn’t work, to destroy them with his Villkiss. Which did nothing either. In retrospect, perhaps spending ten thousand years deliberately attempting to ignore the rest of the universe and his family wasn’t the best way to maintain military superiority. Which also meant he _had_ to keep Angelise out of AEGIS hands, because he was pretty sure she would be unstoppable in one of their current fighters, and that was really not on the agenda.

[](http://imgur.com/4MlAnFe)

Naturally, that meant it happened, although the first warning he had was when two terrifyingly maneuverable fighters started circling him, as though choosing the best spot for a kill. Which was when he realized someone had managed to open a hatch, get both women into space suits, and leave again without alerting him or setting off a single depressurization alarm. That was beyond bad. Clearly, it was going to take at least another couple thousand years to get himself back on top. He blinked out of the ship and onto the AEGIS cruiser, leaving Balem to his fate. After all, it’s not like the cruiser could hold him either.

Unfortunately, that meant he was around for Angelise forming a mutual appreciation society with his mother’s enormous misborn Lycan. He believed it was best referred to as “broing out.” Apparently, the way to Angelise’s heart was to give her clothes and appreciate her skills. And just possibly, to not engineer the deaths, humiliation, or torture of anyone she cared about. That might have something to do with his lack of success winning her over. It was a foreign thought for an Abrasax.

But perhaps Angelise saw that he was learning something, because while she pulled a gun on him and held it there, steadily, she didn’t actually shoot him this time. It was rather depressing that this qualified as an improvement. (In the background, the Lycan had his tongue down his mother’s throat, which was something Embryo could have gone his entire near-infinite lifespan without witnessing. Not that he hadn’t seen his mother in similar states before. They were that sort of family. But not with a misborn military-bred Splice. Such an improper crudity was the sort of decadence that was only supposed to be whispered about as a titillating, unconfirmed on-dit, not displayed openly in such a way.)

He bowed to Angelise once, fluidly. Her eyes widened before they narrowed again, as mistrustful and furious as ever. Embryo blinked out before the surrounding AEGIS crewmembers, who were stalking him carefully, reluctant to fire a weapon inside their own ship, could lay a hand on him. After all, he had millennia to win her over. As much as he had hoped for a quick end to this little affair, it was time to see what funds he had managed to keep from the grasping bureaucratic claws of the government. He was quite sure they could not have penetrated every level of financial chicanery he had arranged so carefully. He could afford to wait for Angelise to come around. He had centuries, after all.


End file.
